


Thinking

by zombikki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Post Season 8, fallen!cas, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombikki/pseuds/zombikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spends a lot of time thinking. (Fallen!Cas, Post Season 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://deadpai.tumblr.com/post/57766260986/our-sweet-baby-hobo-cas) piece of fanart that is brilliant and not mine. I saw it and got really sad and felt like writing stuff.

He spends a lot of time thinking. 

It’s not that he never thought a lot before—he certainly did. But things were clearer then. Everything was sharp, everything was fresh, everything was pure knowledge and easily accessible. If he felt concern for something, he could reach out; he could see it. He could know exactly what had happened where and he could usually figure out why, or at least be able to go to enough places and ask enough people and know enough things to piece together what was going on. 

But now, he knows nothing.

And so he thinks.

He thinks about Dean. He thinks that if he thinks hard enough about Dean, he’ll figure out where he is. Maybe his angel senses will kick in again, and maybe he’ll hear Dean praying to him, be able to reach out to him, to find him and to be near him and know that he’s alright. That he and Sam aren’t laying dead after dealing with Crowley, with Abaddon, with whatever other demon or ghost or ghoul that happened to come along the way. 

But the more he thinks, the less he’s sure that he’ll ever see Dean again, because he doesn’t hear anything. He nevers hears anything.

But he can’t stop thinking. 

He sits on a dirty street corner, cold and hungry and shivering and huddled up in too many layers of rags he found on the street.

And he thinks.

And when he starts to get that overwhelming feeling that he’ll never see Dean again,

he even prays.


End file.
